La soledad que nos unió
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Sasuhina. Sentimientos de dos corazones que se hablan en el silencio de la soledad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

Nosé si dejar esto como un Oneshot o continuar con la vida de casados de los protagonistas. Acepto sugerencias.

Avisos:

_Pensamientos de Hinata._

**Pensamientos de Sasuke.**

Narradora.

* * *

Dio el primer paso de forma nerviosa pero firme. ¿Cuánto había deseado ese momento?. Miles de veces en las últimas semanas.

Alzó la vista y sonrió. Ya no había nervios. Él estaba allí, llenándolo todo con su imponente presencia. A tan sólo 10 pasos.

Un paso.

_Estaba sola…_

…**Y apareciste tú**

Dos pasos.

D**espués de cumplir mi venganza ya no me quedaba nada**

_No tenía nada_

Tres pasos.

_Cuando te vi por primera vez…_

…**No había miedo en tu mirada**

Cuatro pasos.

**Sonreíste y…**

…_Tú solo me miraste de forma fría y distante_

Cinco pasos

_Y al día siguiente volví a verte…_

…**Y no huiste**

Seis pasos

**Durante días, semanas nos encontrábamos en el mismo sitio…**

…_nuestro sitio_

Siete pasos

**No decíamos nunca nada…**

…_nos robábamos miradas de vez en cuando_

Ocho pasos

**Y entonces llegaste llorando y por primera vez, tuve miedo…**

…_y ese día me abrazaste, y me consolaste en silencio_.

Nueve pasos

**Supe que era tu clan, el clan, odié esa palabra…**

… _me sentía segura contigo._

Diez pasos

_**Nuestro destino empezó cuando… nuestra soledad nos unió.**_

Agarró su mano y el depositó un casto beso sobre el dorso de la de ella. Su amor había empezado aquel día en que dos corazones solitarios en diferentes formas se habían hablado sin necesidad de utilizar palabras.

Cuando él supo que su clan la asesinaría por no cumplir con sus expectativas ardió en deseos de exterminarlo. Ella se lo impidió, le dijo que eran su familia. A pesar de todo, ella los amaba. Y él, el hombre que sólo había albergado odio en su interior, se enamoró de aquella dulce chica y prometió que la protegería siempre. Nunca se lo dijo a ella. No era un hombre de frases románticas, él actuaba con hechos.

Días antes de que la sentencia de muerte se llevase a cabo, él se presentó ante el líder del clan y pidió la mano de su hija. Él aceptó. Aunque el consejo había pedido la muerte de su primógenita, no dejaba de ser su hija, y esa solución fue más agradable para él.

Y allí estaban, ante el altar. Delante de todos sus amigos, los mismos que no habían notado como el sentimiento de los dos iba creciendo, porque sólo ellos dos, cómplices, lo habían cuidado en silencio al margen de todos.

Pero nadie había negado la existencia del amor que se profesaban cuando les dieron la noticia, la pareja, silenciosa y resguardada con su intimidad emitía un aura diferente cuando estaban juntos. Un aura que había remplazado a la soledad.

La ceremonia fue solemne y emotiva. Después llegaron las felicitaciones, regalos y celebraciones. Y al final, todos se fueron, quedando ellos dos solos, en su nueva casa.

Su nuevo hogar.

Su primer hogar para ambos.

_ Ha sido un día precioso – dijo ella abrazándose a su, ahora, esposo.

_ Lo ha sido – reiteró él pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer.

_ Estoy agotada –dijo sobre el pecho de su amante.

_ Muy bien, vayamos a dormir Uchiha Hinata – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

_ Suena bien, ¿verdad Sasuke? –sonrió de forma infantil ella mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

_ Maravilloso – respondió con otra sonrisa.

* * *

No os precupeis, seguiré con la otra historia. Pero estoy "cocinando" los siguientes capítulos.


	2. No me llames débil

**

* * *

**

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. Finalmente me decidí a continuar la historia. No sé si será una historia muy larga, todo depende de mis ideas.

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: No me llames débil**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_El hombre es, a la vez, un ser solitario y un ser social. Como ser solitario, procura proteger su propia existencia y la de los que estén más cercanos a él, para satisfacer sus deseos personales, y para desarrollar sus capacidades ser social, intenta ganar el reconocimiento y el afecto de sus compañeros humanos, para compartir sus placeres, para confortarlos en sus dolores, y para mejorar sus condiciones de vida." Albert Einstein._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se removió de forma perezosa entre las sábanas. Era temprano. Lo sabía por los debiles rayos de luz que entraban a través de la ventana.

Se giró en la cama matrimonial y se quedó observando el lugar vacío a su izquierda, acarició la sábana suavemente y se levantó con poca decisión.

Llevaba tres noches durmiendo sola y era la primera vez desde que se había casado hace un mes.

LA Hokage los había mantenido sin misiones durante todo ese tiempo, pero ya no podía prescindir más de Sasuke en su trabajo como ANBU y hacía tres días que había partido con su escuadrón.

Hinata admitía que se sentía tremendamente sola en la mansión Uchiha, por no hablar de los territorios de su ahora clan, desiertos y desoladores desde la terrible masacre.

Suspiró. Sasuke regresaría hoy o quizá mañana si la misión no se había complicado, eso le dio ánimos para comenzar el día. Tenía entrenamiento con el equipo gennin que le habían asignado poco después de convertirse en Jounnin, hacía casi un año ya. Desayunó y se vistió con su ropa habitual ropa ninja, sólo que ahora en cada una de sus prendas lucía el escudo Uchiha donde antes había estado el Hyuuga. Se colocó el chaleco que le distinguía su rango y salió a las tranquilas calles de la aldea, era un día apacible y soleado.

Pasó por delante de la floristería de los Yamanaka, donde Ino arreglaba unas flores en el exterior.

_ Buenos días Ino-chan _ saludó con una sonrisa.

_ Buenos días Hinata, ¿Tienes entrenamiento?

_ Si, los exámenes chunnin están lejos aún, pero no puedo dejar que se confíen _ comentó, había dejado el tartamudeo al convertirse en jounnin, una ninja de ese rango con problemas para hablar hubiese causado risa en vez de temor.

_ Te has vuelto una sensei dura ¿eh Hinata-chan? _ bromeó la rubia_ Sasuke sigue de misión, ¿verdad?

_ Ajá _ asintió con la cabeza _ espero que vuelva pronto, se supone que era una misión sencilla.

_ Tranquila, está en el escuadrón de los genios _ ambas mujeres rieron _ aunque esta vez llevaron a Sakura como cuarto miembro.

_ Lo sé, los ANBU andan escasos de ninjas médicos y por eso recurren a Jounnins. Incluso a Sakura que hace tiempo que no hace misiones por su trabajo en el hospital _ explicó la peliazulada.

EL equipo de Sasuke, en el que era capitán, estaba compuesto por él, Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Neji, por lo que solían nombrarsele como "El escuadrón de los genios". El cuarto miembro no era alguien fijo. Naruto solía ir con ellos más a menudo, pero últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Tsunade para conocer el trabajo del Hokage. Por lo que solía acompañarlos algún ninja que tuviese alguna habilidad que les fuese útil en la misión de ese momento.

_ ¡Hinata! _ las dos chicas que charlaban tranquilamente giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar de dondo provenía el sonido.

_ Kurenai –sensei _ saludó la nombrada_ ¿sucede algo?

_ Hinata, vengo del campo de entrenamiento de tu equipo y mi pequeño Asuma se quejaba de que llegabas tarde, por un momento pensé que era Kakashi quien los entrenaba _ explicó la mujer de ojos rojos.

_ ¡Oh! Me he entretenido, ¡me voy! _ y salió disparada.

* * *

Los tres genins que entrenaba eran el hijo de Kurenai y el difunto de Asuma, de quien había tomado el nombre. El hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, Shiki, que era igual que su madre físicamente, pero tenía el mismo carácter perezoso que su padre. Y por último, una niña que se desconocía quien era su familia, ya que alguien la había dejado siendo un bebé en el hospital de Konoha. Shizune le había cogido cariño y se encargaba de ella, como si fuese su propia hija. La pequeña se llamaba Yumi.

_ Llegas tarde Hyuuga-sensei _ protestó el hijo de la que había sido la entrenadora de Hinata.

_ Problemático _ comentó el pequeño Nara, provocando una sonrisa en la portadora del Byakugan _ y es Uchiha-sensei, recuerda que se casó.

_ Si, lo sé, lo siento _ protestó el otro niño.

_ Buenos días, Uchiha- sensei _ comentó la silenciosa niña sonriendo.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento que ese día consistió en el dominio de armas ninja. Los gennin quedaron exhaustos al cabo de 4 horas de entrenamiento por lo que la mujer dio por acabado el día.

_ Uchiha-sensei_ Yumi se acercó a su entrenadora _ Tsunade-sama me dijo que quería verla al acabar nuestro entrenamiento.

_ Gracias Yumi-chan _ se despidió de sus alumnos y salió disparada sobre las ramas hasta el despacho de la Hokage.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó el permiso para entrar y se adentró en el despacho.

_ Tsunade-sama, ¿quería verme?

_ Hola Hinata. Si, tengo una misión para ti. Es de reconocimiento, nada complicado, pero como sabrás tu Byakugan es útil en estos casos.

_ ¿iré yo sola? _ preguntó.

_ No, claro que no. Te acompañarán otro Jounnin y un ANBU. Yamanaka y Aburame irán contigo, ya han sido informados.

_ De acuerdo _ sonrió.

_ A las afueras hay extraños movimientos de algunos ninjas sin identificar, queremos averiguar si suponen un peligro. Ese es vuestro trabajo_ la peliazulada que escuchaba atenta, asintió _ partireis mañana temprano.

_ Si, Tsunade-sama.

_ Siento enviarte a ti Hinata, sé que Sasuke llegará pronto, pero te necesito.

_ No se preocupe, soy una ninja, conozco mis deberes.

La mujer rubia sonrió.

_ Y dime, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento de Yumi-chan?

_ Bien. Aunque como ya le he comentado anteriormente, hay algo extraño en su chakra. Es como si estuviese incompleto. Aunque fluye con normalidad, es algo que nunca antes había visto.

_ Si. Creemos que quizá su técnica ninja fuese un gen recesivo y sea hija de un ninja y un civil, por eso su chakra es así _ informó.

_ Entiendo, de todas formas tiene madera de ninja.

_ Me alegro _ sonrió la mayor_ sabía que tú serías la mejor opción como su sensei. Solo ves su fortaleza, no su debilidad.

_ Cada uno es fuerte a su manera Tsunade-sama. Es algo que aprendí por las malas _ su rostro se ensombreció por unos segundos, pero fue interrumpido por un grito en la puerta.

_ ¡¡¡Tsunade-obaachaaaaan!!! Enseñarme a ser Hokage no significa cargarme con el trabajo que a ti no te gusta _ Era Naruto, que entraba enfurecido y sin permiso.

_ NARUTO_ una vena se marcó en la frente de la mujer _ no me llames…¡¡vieja!!

_ Lo que sea…_ dijo rascándose la nuca_ Hola Hinata-chan ¿el teme aún no ha vuelto?

_ Hola Naruto-kun. No, Sasuke sigue en su misión _ se giró de nuevo hacia Tsunade_ Hokage-sama, si me permite, me retiro.

_ Claro Hinata, gracias por todo_ la peliazulada sonrió_ Naruto tú también puedes irte, sé un caballero y acompaña a Hinata a su casa.

_ Si, Obachan.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes salieron antes de que el escritorio se estampase contra la cabeza de Naruto.

Charlaron animadamente hasta los territorios Uchiha, donde Hinata la invitó a pasar, diciéndole que se quedase a cenar, a lo que el rubio aceptó. Había cenado varias veces en casa de su amigo desde que se había casado, y conocía las habilidades culinarias de la antigua heredera Hyuuga.

Entraron riendo por una ocurrencia de Naruto, cuando escucharon.

_ Dobe, deja de hacer tanto escándolo, algunos intentamos descansar.

Ambos miraron hacia el sillón de la sala, donde Sasuke reposaba tumbado, con sus brazos tras la nuca y las piernas flexionadas, una sobre otra.

_ ¡¡Sasuke!! _ se emocionó Hinata acercándose a su marido, que se incorporaba para recibir el efusivo saludo de su mujer, que se lanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer de nuevo en el sofá.

_ Yo también te he echado de menos_ dijo el hombre besandole la frente y acariciando el pelo de la chica. Ella sonrió.

_ He invitado a Naruto-kun a cenar _ informó.

_ Bien, yo iré a darme una ducha_ dijo levantándose.

_ ¿Seguro que no prefieres que te prepare un baño? _ preguntó su esposa, él sonrió.

_ No, una ducha está bien, tranquila.

La cena transcurrió normal, la mayoría del tiempo hablaba el hiperactivo rubio, el cual no se extrañaba de la poca habilidad comunicativa de sus amigos, por todos era sabido que el matrimonio Uchiha eran los reyes del silencio.

* * *

Naruto se fue agotado por la sobrexplotación que la Hokage exigía sobre él cada día. Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que aún no había entregado el informe a Tsunade y que iría ahora. Su mujer se quedé recogiendo los platos y preparando su mochila para la misión a la que partiría mañana muy temprano.

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba el vengador de Konoha, con semblante serio, como de costumbre, ante una Hokage con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Estás seguro de eso Uchiha? _ llamarle por su apellido no era una buena señal.

_ Si.

_ Lo que dices es muy grave. Akatsuki está reorganizandose y buscando nuevos miembros.

_ Tsunade-sama, lo comprobamos con nuestros propios ojos. Eran ellos, no hay duda.

_ ¿Quiénes lo saben? _ preguntó seria.

_ Mi escuadrón y yo.

_ Mmmm _ se quedó pensativa_ ¿y Sakura? Ella estaba con vosotros.

_ SE quedaba en el campamento, no participó de forma activa en la misión. Solo Nara, Hyuuga y yo lo sabemos.

_ Está bien_ lo miró severamente_ escúchame Uchiha, esto es confidencial. Nadie debe saberlo. Avisa a tu escuadrón. Si alguien se va de la lengua yo me encargaré personalmente de castigarlo.

_ Así será Tsunade-sama.

_ Puedes irte.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a su casa cuando Hinata apoyaba su mochila al lado de la puerta para tenerla a mano a la mañana siguiente. Alzó una ceja, él no sabía que ella tuviese una misión. La ojiblanca entendió su desconcierto y le explicó

_ Tengo una misión mañana. Tsunade-sama dijo que me necesitaba a mí. Por el Byakugan.

Ambos hablaban mientras se encaminaron a su habitación y empezaban a acostarse, Hinata tenía que levantarse muy temprano y Sasuke a penas había dormido durante su misión.

_ ¿Y de qué es la misión? _ preguntó el pelinegro tumbado en la cama con la chica apoyada en su pecho.

_ Sólo es una misión de reconocimiento de unos ninjas sospechosos, a las afueras. Nada peligroso, parece.

_ Hmpf _ Hinata notó el descontento en la voz del hombre.

_ ¿Sucede algo? _ dijo levantándose un poco para mirarlo.

_ Si necesita un Byakugan, ¿por qué no envía a Neji? _ preguntó. A Hinata le molestó la pregunta, ¿acaso no la creía capaz de hacer una sencilla misión de reconocimiento? Aún así mantuvo su dulce tono de voz.

_ Neji llegó hoy contigo, debe estar agotado. Además puedo hacer esta misión, no es tan dificil.

_ No me gusta que vayas tú. ¿Quién más va? _ Sasuke estaba preocupado por lo que había hablado con la Hokage, ¿y si esos ninjas tenían algo que ver con el Akatsuki?

_ Ino y Shino _ contestó algo molesta ya, ¿Estaba su marido insinuando que era débil?

_ Mmm, mantente siempre cerca del Aburame, es un ANBU y es bueno, en caso de que suceda algo él puede protegerte _ dijo secamente. Eso fue el colmo para Hinata.

_ ¡No necesito que nadie me protega Uchiha Sasuke! _ dijo sentándose enfadada en la cama _ No necesito un estúpido ANBU para guardarme las espaldas ¿¡me has oído?!

Sasuke vio un poco sorprendido la actitud de la chica, ella no era de las personas que se alterasen con facilidad. Observó como se ponía en pie y recogía la ropa ninja que había preparado para el día siguiente.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le preguntó.

_ Me voy a otra habitación _ dijo sin mirarle, cosa que el pelinegro agradeció, ya que su cara ahora detonaba sorpresa total _ si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí a dormir contigo mientras me recuerdas lo débil que soy, estás muy equivocado.

Él entendió que había herido sus sentimientos, él no quería llamarla débil, no la consideraba para nada débil; pero un Uchiha tenía su orgullo y si ella había malinterpretado sus palabras era su problema. No pensaba rogar porque se quedase en la cama con él.

_ Muy bien _ fue todo lo que le dijo dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos con disposición a dormir.

Hinata se fue dando un portazo y se tumbó en la cama de una de las múltiples habitaciones de la mansión.

* * *

La hora de levantarse y partir llegó pronto, y ella no había pegado ojo. Se dio una ducha fría para despejarse, desayunó algo y se dispuso a ir al lugar acordado.

Conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que despues de lo de anoche él no se levantaría para despedirla. Suspiró, agarró su mochila y miró una vez más las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio.

" Adiós Sasuke, hasta dentro de unos días" pensó y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El pelinegro escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y suspiró en la cama, dándose la vuelta. Él tampoco había pegado ojo y encima se pasaría todos estos días preocupado por su mujer. Por un momento pensó que debería haber dejado de lado su orgullo y haberse despido de ella con un apasionado beso. Gruñó molesto con su propia conciencia.

"Cuidate mucho Hinata, vuelve sana y salva" fue su último pensamiento antes de levantarse e ir a darse una ducha.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a todos ^^. Nos vemos pronto, espero!


	3. El pasado siempre vuelve

**Los personajes perteneces a Kishimoto-sama. **

**Disculpad la tardanza.**

**Capítulo 3: El pasado siempre vuelve**

Saltaba sobre las ramas de los árboles a una velocidad sorprendente, aún así era la última de sus dos acompañantes, que viajaban a una velocidad similar unos metros más adelante. Llevaba su línea sucesoria activada desde que había empezado la misión. No importaba que fuera de última, sería la primera en ver si algún enemigo se aproximaba.

Se movía ágilmente pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia, exactamente en una gran mansión donde había dejado a un orgulloso marido del que no se había despedido. Hizo fuerza para no empezar a llorar, no era el momento.

Shino que iba de segundo en la comitiva de los tres ninjas se había dado cuenta desde que Hinata había llegado al punto de encuentro que algo no estaba bien en ella. La conocía desde hacía tantos años que distinguía cada uno de sus gestos, incluso ahora que con el entrenamiento Jounnin que había recibido la chica los disimulaba realmente bien. Pero no para él. No, Hinata era un libro abierto ante sus ojos.

Disminuyo su velocidad para comenzar a correr al lado de la Uchiha.

_ ¿Todo bien? _ le preguntó, no era muy dado a las palabras y a las conversaciones de ningún tipo, eso se lo dejaba a Kiba; pero entendió que para saber que ocurría tendría que esforzarse en mantener una conversación.

_ Tranquilo Shino-kun _ dijo la peliazulada sonriendo sin notar la sonrisa que a su amigo se le formaba tras su abrigo al escuchar el sufijo tras su nombre, sólo ella continuaba llamandolo de esa forma tan infantil, pero no era de forma insultante, ella lo hacía como forma de cariño _ no hay ningún ninja en kilómetros a la redonda.

_ No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ti.

La portadora de Byakugan se extrañó, por lo que Shino supuso que tendría que ser más explícito.

_ ¿Ocurrió algo con Sasuke? _ tantos años de silencio y observar le habían dado un gran entrenamiento para descifrar sentimientos _ ¿discutisteis?

_ Oh… no es nada Shino, de veras _ pero su mirada se ensombreció todavía más al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior _ Shino…tú… ¿tú piensas que soy débil?

El Aburame se asustó. Esa pregunta le hizo volver a ver a la Hinata de hacía daños, aquella que se esforzaba hasta el límite para ser más fuerte, aquella a la que llamaban débil y ella lloraba para después levantarse y continuar entrenando, aquella que Hiashi había creado, la Hinata que sufría por los constantes desprecios de su padre. Las ansias de matar a ese hombre se hicieron presentes en él. "Calma Shino, el temperamental deseoso de matar al Hyuuga es Kiba, no tú" se recordó. Pero su amiga ya no era así, ella ya no se consideraba débil, ella había aprendido que era fuerte, dijeran lo que dijeran los retrógados Hyuugas.

_ No eres débil Hinata, y lo sabes _ fue todo lo que se le ocurrió, para después, leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga, añadir_ y estoy seguro de que Sasuke tampoco lo piensa.

_ Hmm, no estoy tan segura.

_ Vamos, las parejas discuten. Seguro que solo fue un malentendido. Acabemos esta misión pronto y regresa cuanto antes para aclarar las cosas _ sonrió son su cara cubierta por la chaqueta, pero sabía que los blancos ojos de su amiga lo notaron.

_ ¿¡ Quereis dejar de ir tan perezosamente y correr?! _ oyeron la voz de Ino metros más adelante _ con un ninja vago en Konoha tenemos suficiente.

Shino e Hinata se miraron y sonrieron ante la mención del Nara.

_ Mujer problemática _ murmuraron a la vez al llegar a la altura de la rubia, causando un bufido por parte de ella y comenzando después a reir los tres.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entraron por las grandes puertas hacia su aldea. Shino llevaba a su espalda el ninja que habían capturado, jefe de aquella reunión de ninjas renegados que se dedicaban al robo. Habían decidido llevarlo ante Tsunade por si ocultaba algo, seguramente la Hokage acabaría haciéndolo hablar.

Llegaban exhaustos, sudorosos y sucios, pero felices de estar de nuevo en casa. La misión había durado una semana exactamente, la semana más larga en la vida de Hinata, que había hecho verdaderos esfuerzos por concentrarse en su trabajo y no salir corriendo a la aldea a los brazos de Sasuke. En cambio ahora, viéndose tan cerca de su "destino" deseó volver a la batalla que había mantenido tres días atrás con unos cuantos de esos maleantes.

"Un Kunai rozando mi garganta es una situación más agradable que esta" pensó.

El no saber como encontraría a su marido la estaba matando.

"Le grité, llamé estúpidos a los ANBU, me fui de la habitación, dormí en otra cama y no me despedí" recapituló llegando al portal de su mansión "Genial Hinata, no dejaste ni un rastro del ego Uchiha sin pisotear"

Suspirando y desobedeciendo a sus piernas que deseaban salir corriendo de allí, entró en su hogar. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, no vio a Sasuke en el salón ni en la cocina, y demasiado cansada para buscar por todas las habitaciones de la enorme casa, activó su linea succesoria.

"En el jardín" pensó y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Atravesó el dojo de entrenamiento y se paró en la puerta abierta que daba al exterior.

Lo vio allí sentado en el suelo de madera que quedaba un metro por encima del cesped, lo que hacía que tuviese sus piernas colgando sin rozar el suelo. Ella solo veía su espalda, pero sabía que él era consciente de su presencia aunque no hubiese dicho nada. Seguramente supo que ella estaba allí nada más poner un pie en la casa.

_ ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? _ dijo él sin voltearse a mirarla. Ella sonrió ante la_ original_ manera que su hombre tenía de pedirle que acercase.

Obedeció. Caminó hacia el moreno, se arrodilló tras él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él no se movió, pero tampoco rechazó el contacto.

_ ¿No entrenas hoy?_ preguntó ella viendo que Sasuke llevaba ropa de civil y leía atentamente un pergamino.

_ No. Estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos de la biblioteca Uchiha.

Ambos continuaron en la misma posición sin decir nada, esperando el momento de hablar sobre lo sucedido que, a pesar de los dos, llegaría inevitablemente.

_ ¿Qué tal la misión? _ preguntó el chico.

_ Bien_ suspiró, se acercaban al tema_ solo eran unos ninjas del sonido, renegados que atacaban feudales desprotegidos. Su líder debe de estar siendo interrogado por Tsunade-sama.

_ No me gustaría ser él_ fue toda la respuesta. Ella sonrió.

Pasados unos segundos ella se apretó más a la espalda de su pelinegro, queriendo sentir el mayor contacto posible antes de decir lo siguiente.

_ Sasuke, ¿Piensas que soy débil?_ después se separó y continuó de rodillas a su espalda, con la mirada baja, temiendo la respuesta.

El hombre se giró y nada lo había preparado para esa imagen. Su esposa, su bella esposa se corrigió mentalmente, estaba allí, arrodillada con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre sus rodillas. Llevaba su larga melena recogida en una alta coleta de la que salían algunos mechones rebeldes que ahora caían junto a su flequillo por los lados de su cara. Aún vestía su ropa ninja, con el símbolo de su familia, la familia que ahora formaban ellos dos, estaba sucia, pero eso solo le daba un aspecto más tierno a la imagen.

No pudo evitarlo, posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella y con la otra apartó un par de esos mechones que caían a sus anchas.

_ No eres débil_ lo dijo con ese tono de voz dulce que solo usaba en ella_ no lo eres para nada. Eres fuerte. Eres una Uchiha.

Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por culpa de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Él los besó, besó cada uno de sus párpados.

_ Siento como me puse la otra noche_ dijo ella mirándole_ pensé…yo…yo pensaba que me veías débil y nosé porqué me enfurecí tanto. De todas las personas, tú eres la única que no quiero que pienses que lo soy. Tú no, Sasuke.

_ Hinata, lo que te dije, no fue porque pensase que no podías defenderte tú sola_ suspiró, no le gustaba demasiado mostrar sus sentimientos y mucho menos sus miedos_ Yo lo perdí todo una vez; y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Tú eres todo para mí ahora.

La mujer lo abrazó, imprimiendo en aquel gesto todos sus sentimientos. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Sasuke hablar de la tragedia de su familia.

_ Tú también eres todo para mí, Sasuke.

* * *

Se separaron y estuvieron un rato hablando sobre la semana que habían estado separados. Ambos omitiendo lo larga que había sido para los dos debido a lo que había sucedido.

_ No vuelvas a irte sin despedirte de mi_ ordenó Sasuke. Ella rió juguetonamente.

_ Haberte tragado tu orgullo Uchiha viniendo a pedirme que dormiese contigo _ le picó.

_ Un Uchiha nunca haría eso.

_ Pues esta Uchiha tampoco_ le echó la lengua y el esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Su esposa aprendía rápido.

Hinata decidió darse un baño ya que no lo había hecho al llegar. Sasuke le dijo que iría a entrenar con Naruto.

_ Bien. Me ducharé y prepararé algo de comer. Puedo llevar la comida al campode entrenamiento y comer los tres juntos_ comentó la chica mientras preparaba su baño viendo a su marido ponerse su ropa ninja.

_ Está bien. Pero no prepares ramen, el idiota de Naruto me ha obligado a comer esa porquería toda esta semana_ gruñó colocandose las muñequeras. Su mujer rió y asintió.

* * *

Se tomó el baño con calma, estaba cansada y necesitaba relajarse; además había pensado que tenía tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo y preparar la comida; cuando Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban juntos amenudo perdían la noción del tiempo, así que aunque llegase un poco tarde con la comida no importaría.

Ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando varios platos diferentes para Sasuke y su amigo Naruto. Pero ella sabía que no estaba sola. Suspiró y girándose dijo:

_ Te agradecería que dejases de espiarme desde la oscuridad.

Una silueta apareció por la ventana de la cocina y saltó al interior, apoyándose sobre la pared.

_ Vaya. Así que es cierto; Sasuke se casó con la exheredera Hyuuga. Tiene buen gusto_ miró de forma lasciva a la chica y sonrió de medio lado.

_ ¿Por eso me seguías durante la misión? _ Hinata continuó cocinando, ignorando por completo al peligroso ser que tenía en su cocina.

_ Puede ser_ respondió el hombre moviéndose por el habitáculo y mirandolo todo de forma escrutadora_ Esto sigue igual que siempre.

Hinata se giró para encararlo.

_ No realmente Itachi-san_ dijo con voz dura_ Antes de mudarnos tuve que venir con varios Hyuugas a limpiar la sangre seca que todavía quedaba en los territorios.

_ Si, la última vez que estuve aquí, tenía un color más…rojizo_ Su cara se transformó en una mueca perversa que a la antigua Hyuuga le dieron ganas de clavarle una catana en el corazón allí mismo _ Por cierto, ¿no deberías ofrecerme algo, _cuñada_?

_ Por cierto_ dijo imitando el tono de voz del hombre_ ¿no se supone que estás muerto, cuñado?

Itachi rió al ver como a la mujer se le había pegado algo del orgulloso carácter de su hermanito pequeño.

_ Bueno, se supone. Hicimos creer a Sasuke que me había matado, era muy molesto tenerlo persiguiendome siempre.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí ahora?

_ Tenía que comprobar los rumores del matrimonio de Sasuke, los cuales veo que son ciertos.

_ ¿Por qué te muestras ante mí? Durante la misión te molestaste en ocultar tu chakra para que mis compañeros no notasen tu presencia, pero no escabas a mi Byakugan, tú querías que yo te viese. ¿Por qué Itachi-san?

_ No lo sé.

_ No lo sabes… ¿Y sabes que tendré que decirle a Sasuke que sigues vivo? ¿Eso no estropea tu plan?

LA sonrisa arrogante y perversa que apareció en el rostro del mayor de los Uchihas hizo a Hinata retroceder un paso instintivamente.

_ Cuñada, sé que no lo harás.

_ ¿Ah si? Creo que te equivocas, no engañaré a mi marido.

_ Lo harás, porque si le cuentas que sigo vivo, ¿Sabes lo que hará mi tozudo hermano?_ Hinata retuvo aire adivinando lo que le iba a decir_ Exacto pequeña. Él retomará su venganza. Se irá de nuevo Hinata. Se irá y te dejará sola.

La peliazulada pegó un respingo y agarró un kunai dispuesta a atacar a aquel hombre, pero antes de siquiera rozarle lo vió desaparecer en una nube de humo. La última imagen que tuvo de Itachi Uchiha fue una sonrisa altanera, de victoria.

* * *

Terminó de preparar la comida de forma monótona ya que su anterior estado de ánimo la había abandonado. Llegó al campo de entrenamiento con tiempo para ver como Sasuke vencía a Naruto una vez más. Ambos se acercaron a donde la Uchiha estaba sentada con la comida lista, Naruto protestando por perder y Sasuke caminando pausadamente ignorándole. Se sentó al lado de su esposa.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? Estás pálida_ comentó cogiendo el té que la mujer le ofrecía.

_ No, estoy bien_ sonrió forzadamente_ solo algo cansada.

_ Claro, deberías haberte quedado durmiendo en casa.

_ Quizá…_ susurró. Miró de reojo a Sasuke. "Lo siento Sasuke" pensó "No estoy preparada aún para que te vayas, pero no voy a mentirte. Tú debes seguir tu camino ninja, aunque eso te aleje de mi. Yo sé que tu camino ninja es vengar a tu familia, y no voy a impedirtelo"

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Al volver a casa Sasuke fue a ducharse e Hinata entró a la cocina recordando lo sucedido, de forma automática salió y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Sasuke saliese del baño. No tardó demasiado.

Entró en la habitación con tan solo una toalla y al momento vio que algo no estaba bien. Realmente sabía que algo no estaba bien desde que vio a su mujer en el campo de entrenamiento, pero aún así no insistió, él sabía que ella se lo contaría tarde o temprano.

_ Vamos Hinata, suéltalo.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero solo consiguió forzar una mueca.

_ Sasuke_ se levantó y posicionó delante del pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_ Itachi está vivo. Ha estado hoy aquí.

EL hombre quedó paralizado por unos minutos. Ella no dijo nada y esperó su reacción.

_ Lo vi morir Hinata, yo lo vi…

_ Lo sé_ ella luchaba por no llorar_ fue todo una mentira para que dejases de perseguirlo.

_ ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Si preparó todo eso…¿por qué vino hoy?¿por qué dejó que lo vieses? ¡maldita sea!_ caminó furiosamente y pateó algunos muebles, su mujer solo lo seguía con la vista.

_ Él pensaba que yo…que yo no te lo diría…

_ ¡¿Y porque mierda pensaba eso?!

_ Porque…_ ella aspiró profundamente_ … yo sé que te irás de nuevo para vengarte_ el hombre abrió los ojos atónito a lo que escuchaba_ decirte esto solo hace que te alejes de mi. Tu hermano pensó que te lo ocultaría para mantenerte a mi lado.

_ ¿Por qué no lo hiciste…?_ él no podía creerlo, su mujer podía haber evitado su marcha y en cambio, le contaba la verdad "¿Es que la bondad de esta mujer no tiene límite?"pensó_ sabías que me iría…y aún así…

_ ES tu camino Sasuke, yo no voy a interponerme en él_ se acercó al hombre que amaba y le abrazó hundiendo su cara en su pecho; él notó como las lágrimas de ella lo humedecían_ quiero que seas feliz, ¿qué clase de amor sería el mío si antepongo mi felicidad a la tuya?

El rodeó la cintura de la chica y dejó que llorase. Ambos estaban en silencio, sin decir nada. Pero ambos sabían que esa conversación había marcado un punto de inflexión en sus vidas.

_ Me iré…_ dijo Sasuke queriendo hacer evidente lo que los dos pensaban.

_ Lo sé…_ respondió ella alzando la cara hacia él. El hombre se sorprendió al ver la expresión que tenía. No era tristeza, ni dolor, no era nada de lo que esperase ver. Había determinación en la mirada de la mujer_ partiremos mañana.

_ ¿Partiremos? No, Hinata. Hay algo que no entiendes….

_ El que no entiende algo aquí eres tú Sasuke_ dijo seria, mirándolo fijamente y separándose un poco_ voy a ir contigo. Tú eres mi familia ahora. Yo soy una Uchiha ahora, y como tal, voy a vengar a NUESTRO clan contigo, ¿has entendido? No voy a quedarme aquí esperando el día que vuelvas o que alguién me traiga la noticia de tu muerte. Voy a ir contigo, para asegurarme de que vuelves sano y salvo.

Él se quedó sin palabras, así que avanzó seguro sobre sus pasos y besó de forma pasional a esa mujer que amaba con todo su ser. Ella correspondió feliz, sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla.

Sabía que no sería fácil la "misión" que tenían, sabía que sería duro, sabía que podrían pasar meses, quizá años antes de cumplir la venganza y poder regresar a la aldea. Pero sabía que estaría junto a él, junto a Sasuke, y para ella eso, era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, y de nuevo, ¡LO SIENTO!


End file.
